Smart cards are small electronic devices that have a memory or microprocessor chip embedded within them. Smart cards can service a variety of applications and provide data portability, security, and convenience. Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards are a type of smart card that is usable with GSM networks. SIM cards are commonly used in smart card containing devices such as cell phones, personal data assistants, or other wireless communications devices. A SIM card contains a microchip that stores information and encrypts phone call and data transmissions. A SIM card can store data that identifies the wireless device with the user. This identification feature allows access to the user's own network service provider from various wireless devices that the SIM card may be inserted in. The SIM card may also store a user's personalized settings and data, such as phone number lists and e-mail address lists. Other types of smart cards include RUIM (Removable User Identity Module) cards that are usable with CDMA2000 (Code Division Multiple Access 2000) networks, and USIM (Universal Subscriber Identity Module) cards that are usable with UMTS (Universal Mobile Telephone Systems) networks. Smart cards are also used for data storage in other electronic devices such as digital cameras, computers, and other types of devices.
In the process of manufacturing smart card containing devices it is necessary to insert both a battery or battery emulator and a smart card in order to test the devices. The conventional method of testing smart card containing devices is to first manually insert the smart card into the smart card receptacle. More recent designs in some devices involve a recess with side edges. In these designs, the smart card is slid under the edges so it is retained in the recess by the edges. Second, the battery or battery emulator is inserted, typically by sliding it into the battery compartment. Finally, both objects are removed from the smart card containing device. For devices that retain smart cards within the area that is covered by the battery, the smart card is first slid into place and retained by its edges, or in newer devices, by a band that runs across the entire smart card. Then the battery is slid into place on top of the smart card. After testing is performed, the battery or battery emulator must be manually removed, and then the smart card must be manually removed. Thus, at least four manual actions are required to insert and remove the smart card and battery to test the device. This process is cumbersome and time consuming.